One Piece Academy:Edited Version
by chibi-twan
Summary: I suck at Summaries so i'm just saying that this is a one piece high-school fiction and i don't own One piece and it is like that Manga/TV show. and this is an New version of my origional story of One Piece Academy, I hope you Like it this one has longer chapters! Please fav. and follow/ REVIEW! Adveture fic Luffy Centric There is Cursing NO slash just friendship and family! Enjoy!
1. Return of a missing Strawhat

_**Hey you guys its Chibi-Twan if your new to my stories then WELCOME! I would like to apologize for not updating the edited version of One Piece Academy right away but i am now! There would be any drastic changes really only a small few.**_

_**...I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE...**_

* * *

_**Third person P.O.V **__(Until it says otherwise.)_

_**Chapter 1: The Return Of A Missing Strawhat**_

It is a sunny Monday morning of November, Luffy a skinny but fairly well-built teenage boy was startled awake by his alarm clock upon

awakening fully Luffy realized that today is his first day of high school at One Piece Academy. Rushing as quickly as possible Luffy gets ready for school

and grabs a turkey wing to heat in the microwave before running out the doors and on his way to school which he was late for.

* * *

_**At One Piece Academy Fifteen Minutes Later**_

Luffy roams the hallways lost...again he's been walking around looking for the main office for the past ten minutes! Luffy is in his second year of high school,

because he was lost and figured he'd come across the main office sooner or later Luffy was now getting lost in his own thoughts...

_'One Piece Academy huh?...This is where my Namaka are as well...'_ Luffy sighed remembering the last time he had seen his friends at the end of seventh grade **2 **

**YEARS** ago. Because in the summer before eighth grade Luffy had applied to attend a different middle school called ST. Laws Boarding school for misbehaving kids.

Luffy was accepted into the school once they saw that he had a habit of getting into fights and ditching school. Of course that wasn't why he had applied himself to

the school .No. He did it because of what happened at the beginning of summer after seventh grade two years ago...

***FLASHBACK***

_ Luffy was walking around the shopping district late at night returning home from Zoro's house after playing video games for a couple of hours, h stopped when he _

_heard a terrified yell. Running towards where he thought it came from he saw a couple of teenage guys picking on a blonde haired girl who was crying out for them to _

_leave her alone and for someone to help her, hearing the desperate plea in her voice Luffy rushed forward and knocked the one closest to her away, but stood guard _

_in front of her if the others tried to do something. pausing a quick moment Luffy noted that there was eleven of them, all of them reeked of alcohol, deciding it _

_wouldn't be a very goo idea to stick around this drunk jerks Luffy turned around and hoisted the surprised blonde over his shoulder before he took off running, faintly _

_hearing the others give chase. After running for a few more minutes Luffy knew he lost them, coming to a complete stop Luffy unceremoniously dropped the girl _

_gently __to the ground. _

_"Are you ok?" He asked when he caught her staring at him, what he didn't expect was for her to start crying and then hug him tightly._

_"T-Thank you! *Sniff-Sniff* Thank you Thank you! *Sniff* THANK YOU SO MUCH!" The girl sobbed hysterically._

_Luffy feeling a little startled by her out burst quickly shook it off ,and hugged her back stating with fierce determination. "Shh..Shh it's okay~ let it all out, your safe _

_now . I WON'T LET THEM HURT YOU!"_

_looking up the girl stared at Luffy in awe before a huge grin split over her face._

_"Shsisisisisi...There feeling better?" pausing to see her nod yes. "My names Monkey D. Luffy and you are?"_

_"I-I'm Marguerite...N-Nice to meet you..." _

**_*FLASHBACK END*_**

Luffy sighed remembering that day it mad him so angry! later that night he had found out from Marguerite that those guys were from ST. Laws

Boarding school for misbehaving kids and were apart of some guy named Bellamy's Gang, The Hyena Gang. When he had asked her what

they wanted with her she told him of how they would always harass and flirt with her during school and tonight they said that they wanted to RAPE

her, when he heard that he was beyond pissed, he told Marguerite to get home quickly after telling her that they'd meet again once she left he

returned to where the Hyena Gang members were and beat the living shit out of all of them while telling them to stay the hell away from Marguerite. a few days later

Bellamy showed up at the Party's Bar to warn Luffy that Because of him, they would be sure to make Marguerite suffer and they'd go after his friends as well telling

Luffy of how he had heard about some pretty girls being in his group and how they would make some fine toys for him and his gang before he left leaving Luffy

standing there horrified. Later that night Luffy looked up everything known about ST. Laws Boarding school before applied hoping that this way he could keep an eye

on Bellamy and protect his friends as well, smiling slightly Luffy didn't regret his decision what so ever.

"FINALLY!" Luffy yelled out as he Finally spotted the main office, after receiving his class schedule Luffy learned from the woman at the desk that he was late and had

already missed home room and first period. Panicking Luffy ran through out the entire school before he came across his class room he was supposedly having class in

now he walked in screaming "YO! SORRY I'M LATE!"

* * *

**Mr. Beckman (The teacher) P.O.V**

It was already thirty-three minutes into class when the door to my classroom swung open and in walked some kid screaming _"YO! SORRY I'M LATE!" _it took me a

minute to realize that the obnoxious kid that just waltzed in was Luffy. Monkey D. Luffy, my best friends that went missing two years ago leaving nothing but a note

saying that he was sorry and would be home soon, but before I could open my mouth to say something screams from my class cut me off.

"LUFFY?!"

"LUFFY-BRO?!"

"SHIT-HEAD WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"LUFFY-SAMA?!"

Ah...I forgot that some of Luffy's friends were in my class...oh they looked pissed I looked at Boa Hancock and saw her blushing at Luffy she still has that crush on

him? standing up I figured I should shut everyone before a fight broke out.

* * *

**Third person P.O.V**

"LUFFY?!"

"LUFFY-BRO?!"

"SHIT-HEAD WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"LUFFY-SAMA?!"

surprised by hearing people calling out to him he fully turned towards the class just to see that girl he meant in seventh grade staring at him as well as seeing three

happy but beyond pissed off faces of his friends Zoro, Sanji, and Franky.

"Shisisisisi...Hey you guys!" Luffy smiled putting a hand up in greeting.

"Alright everybody SHUT-UP!" Mr. Beckman yelled effectively getting them all to quiet down, "Now...Let me introduce our new transfer student...Monkey D. Luffy."

_'Transfer Student?' _All of the current Strawhat gang members thought confusingly.

"Luffy, go take a seat in the back next to Roronoa Zoro." Who sat up straighter when he heard Mr. Beckman say for Luffy to sit next to him.

"Kay~~" Luffy said as he calmly walked towards Zoro and sat down, well aware of the class staring at him, but after a few seconds he turned away from the board to

see Zoro, Franky and Sanji all staring at him as though he were a ghost, "What?"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN WHAT?! YOU SHITTY BASTARD! WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?! YOU WERE GONE FOR TWO WHOLE FREAKIN' YEARS! YET HERE YOU

ARE POPPING UP OUT OF NOWHERE!" Sanji whisper yelled at Luffy.

"I've been at school..." PAUSE " you know we should really be taking notes..." Luffy replied quickly before turning back around, not wanting to tell them why he left

since he promised Marguerite he would never tell anyone what happened that night and he didn't want to tell them that he stayed at the other school because he

didn't want to leave Marguerite alone and the school said they can only leave if they behave properly and get all passing grades, the grades part wasn't hard for them

both it was the fighting that was. Because of Bellamy almost everyday Luffy and Marguerite were jumped by a member of his gang, Luffy always fought them

to keep them away from Marguerite. But in the second year there Luffy had meant Trafalgar Law and Eustass Kidd who after becoming quick friends with Luffy

decided to have their gangs; the Heart Gang and the Kid Gang back Luffy up completely when they heard of the situation that Luffy and Marguerite were in

thanks to them the Hyena Gang was kept away from Luffy and Marguerite which meant they didn't fight that year because of that they were both allowed to switch

schools to One Piece Academy for their sophomore year. _'I wonder when I'll run into Marguerite...' _But Luffy's thought was interrupted when the bell rang.

"Alright class is excused go enjoy your lunch! But Luffy could I speak to you for a moment?" Mr. Beckman announced.

"Huh? Oh Sure thing Becky!" Luffy said putting his stuff away and walking up to the desk not noticing Sanji, Zoro, Franky's stares as they left the classroom just to

wait for him at the end of the hallway.

* * *

**In the classroom with Luffy and Mr. Beckman**

**Beckman P.O.V**

I waited until all the students had left before I spoke, "Luffy...Welcome back." I couldn't help the smile that grew over my face.

"Shisisissisi...It's good to be back!" He smiled.

'Then why did you leave?' I couldn't help but think, "Luffy. Where were you the past two years?" I asked becoming serious but was surprised when Luffy looked at me

emotionless but his eyes showed no regret, and hatred?

"That isn't important...besides I'm back now! Bye Becky!" He yelled wearing his Cheshire smile as he ran out the classroom door before I could even say a word.

"I'll Have to talk to Shanks about this...Maybe tomorrow?"

* * *

**At the end of the hallway with Zoro, Sanji, and Franky **

**Third person P.O.V**

"Jeez what the heck is taking him so long?" Franky muttered rubbing his stomache.

"He probably got in trouble for being late?" Sanji suggested.

"No. It's probably because he missed Luffy, remember his IS Luffy's Godfather?" Zoro stated facing Sanji and Franky whose faces were starting to look scared, "What

the hell are you staring at?" turning around he saw Luffy running towards them so fast it looked as though he was flying. "WHA? LUFFY?!" Zoro yelled just as Luffy

crashed into them.

"Ow~~" Luffy moaned Painfully as he clutched his head.

"Ugh." Zoro grunted out glaring at Luffy as he rubbed his face which collided with the floor.

" ...Holy Shit..." Sanji hissed sitting up.

"SUUUUPER FLYING! LUFFY-BRO!" Franky laughed seemingly unaffected by getting slammed to the floor.

"ACK! MY MEAT~!" Luffy screamed getting up and running into the lunch room.

Zoro,Franky and Sanji all stared at each other laughing as they stood up.

"Some things never change." Sanji smirked.

"Got that right Love-Cook." Zoro mumbled before taking off after Luffy.

"WHAT WAS THAT MARMINO?!" Sanji yelled chasing after him.

"Oi! Wait up!" Franky yelled running after his three companions.

* * *

**In The Lunch room **

**Third person P.O.V**

The students were all sitting quietly enjoying their lunches that is until the lunch room doors were flung open revealing a young raven-haired male standing there

with large innocent brown eyes darting around the lunch room. Everyone thought nothing of him knowing that they were getting a new transfer student, then the

silence was disturbed.

"MEAT!" Luffy a.k.a the young raven-haired male running into the lunch line.

Everyone stared wide-eyed at the boy standing in line banging his plate on the counter chanting 'Meat' repeatedly everyone sweat-drops.

*!BANG!*

Once again everyone turns their heads to stare at the new arrivals bursting in through the doors with a blank expression...that is until they realized 'WHO' burst in

through the doors; Ladies-man Sanji, Cyborg Franky, and Demon Roronoa Zoro all from the Strawhat Gang.


	2. First Day Escape

**!I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE!**

* * *

**~~~IMPORTANT INFORMATION~~~**

_**Monkey D. Luffy: 16 years old Second year of High School**_

_**Roronoa Zoro: 17 years old Second year of High School**_

_**Nami: 16 years old Second year of High School**_

_**Usopp: 16 years old Second year of High School**_

_**Tony Tony Chopper: 15 years old Second year of High School**_

_**Sanji: 17 years old Second year of High School**_

_**Nico Robin: 17 years old Second year of High School**_

_**Franky: 17 years old Second year of High School**_

_**Brook: 17 years old Second year of High School**_

* * *

_******~~~Chapter 2: First Day Escape?~~~**_

**Third Person P.O.V**

"Where did he run to?!" Sanji yelled with hands on his knees.

"D-Damn He's faster than i remember!" Franky Panted as he sat on the ground.

"Tsk, If foods involved nothing can stop that idiot..." Sanji mumbled wishing he was outside cause damn he really needed a smoke.

"Oi you!"- Zoro yelled pointing to the nearest student but deeply regretted it when he realized that it was his 'friend' not that he'll ever admit it to anyone, Nami.

/ Bonk! /

"OW! Damn witch what was that for?!"- Zoro yelled at Nami from his position on the ground clutching his head.

"Greet people with more respect! BAKA! Or~ would you rather I add more to your dept."- Nami replied with an Evil Cheshire grin.

"Witch."- Zoro whispered not wanting to raise his already high dept to the girl.

"SHITTY MARMINO DON'T YOU DARE CALL Nami-swan~ A WITCH!"- Sanji hissed out running to kick Zoro in the face.

"I can't help it if she is one! Damn Ero-cook!"- Zoro yelled blocking the kick with one of his three swords.

"WHAT WAS THAT?! YOU-"-Sanji started to scream before he was cut off.

"Shut-UP!"-Nami yelled bonking both men hard on their heads.

"Hai~ Nami-Swan~"-Sanji gushed jumping up and twirling around her.

"Idiot…"-Zoro mumbled.

"Franky!"-Nami yelled turning to face the trembling man.

"Y-yes?"-Franky asked feeling more than a little scared, cause you gotta admit damn Nami is scary.

"Care to explain why it is you guys decided it would be oh so funny to run in here disturbing everyone's lunch?!"- Nami yelled throwing her arms into the air not

noticing Usopp, Chopper, Robin, Brook, Vivi coming up behind her eager to know as well.

"Ah well we came here following Strawhat."-Franky answered finally regaining his composure.

"Strawhat….Straw….WAIT…..LUFFY?!"-Usopp, Chopper, Brook yelled in sync. **(That's Creepy!)**

"You were looking for Luffy-kun?"-Robin asked calmly though she was a little surprised.

"Yeah apparently that new transfer student we are getting is him."-Sanji said looking a little pissed off.

"We came in here cause he just ran in here before us did you see him?"-Zoro asked arms crossed eyes closed.

"N….."-Nami was going to say 'no' but she was interrupted by a strange disgusting noise, and she wasn't the only one to hear it because soon everyone turned to look

where it was coming from only to see Luffy sitting at a table piled high with various of foods, the noise coming from him scuffing down all the food faster than a

lightning strike everyone couldn't help but wonder if he was chewing. The Strawhat gang all stood there silently watching for a few minutes until finally someone

spoke.

"You?!"-Nami yelled pointing an accusing finger at the meat loving fool we all love Luffy just before she stomped up to him grabbing him and hauling the flailing boy

out of the lunch room up to the roof. "MY MEAT!" Luffy screamed Not a single one of the Strawhat gang hesitated before rushing after them.

**~~ Up On The Roof Third Person P.O.V ~~**

/Bang/

The roof door was flung open as a boy could be seen flying across the roof landing in front of the fence surrounding the entire roof with a height of 6 feet.

"Ow! Nami~~ why'd you throw me!"-Luffy Whined.

Everyone now surrounding him in a circle screamed "Shut-Up and You WILL answer all our questions!"

"But you didn't ask any…. And Lunch is ending soon...class will have started by the time we go back down, we should go."-Luffy stated confused as he stood up.

"No! So what if class startes without us? we are staying here to talk and there's nowhere to escape!"-Nami yelled as everyone moved in closer to ensure that he can't

escape their questioning.

"Hmm….I'm going to leave…. We can talk later…."-Luffy said not wanting to deal with a barricade of questions now.

"No, Not later now Luffy."-Sanji said.

"Erm…."-Luffy muttered.

Everyone looked at Luffy and saw that he looked Nervous? and Annoyed And that he was looking for a way to escape!

"Luffy-kun…..Nami-san told you that you can't escape so why are you still looking?"-Robin asked wondering if he was trying to stall.

"But I already found a way to escape Robin."-Luffy told the dark-haired girl crouching down.

"What? Where?"- Nami asked confused.

"I'll show you…...shisisisisisi!"-Luffy announced doing a back-flip into the air over the roof's fence.

"L-Luffy?!"-Nami, Usopp, Chopper, Brook, Sanji, Franky, Vivi screamed terrified for their friend running up to the edge of the roof to look for him along with Robin,

Zoro who merely gasped and some muttered Baka under their breath before running to the fence only to see Luffy Land gracefully and unharmed on his two feet

before he took off running towards the street.

"W-What the hell?!"-Everyone screamed.

"That has got to be like a 20 something drop?!"-Usopp exclaimed.

"Ah, Correction Long-nose-kun The fence is 6 feet while the school is 54 feet so it was actually a 60' ft drop, I'm surprised he hadn't splattered across the lawn….."-

Robin trailed off seemingly in thought.

"Robin! Don't say that so calmly!" Usopp yelled.

While everyone else's jaws dropped to the ground in shock and disbelief some 'not saying who you got to guess' thought 'IS HE FREAKIN' HUMAN?!

"AH! Where's he going?"-Chopper wondered aloud watching as Luffy Raced down the street but no one seemed to have heard him for everyone was still

quietly thinking over what just happened, and why Luffy reacted the way he had.


	3. Family Reunion Part 1

**!I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE!**

* * *

**Third person P.O.V**

'_I Ran….god I can't believe that I just ran from my Namakma!_' Luffy thought to him-self as he neared Makino's Party bar he slowed to a stop he looked up smiling

at the entrance to his home he's lived in all his child-hood with his brother Ace, Mom figure Makino, Father figure Shanks.

"I wonder if anyone's home now?"-Luffy asked him-self thinking back to yesterday morning.

_**~~FLASHBACK~~**_

_A raven-haired teenage male was seen walking off the platform of the New World train station originally people thought nothing more than 'oh another teen traveling_

_through.' Boy was they wrong. That boy was someone who hadn't been seen in two year's times no one knowing why he had left, it was none other than..._

_ Monkey D. Luffy _

_an __Energetic, fun, loving, happy child whose nonstop smiling dug his way into people's hearts._

_"Shisisisisisi….I'm finally home!"-Luffy exclaimed picking up his bags and rushing to Makino's Party bar to see his family he had missed greatly in the past two years._

_At Makino's Party Bar Luffy saw the sign said closed, but he was glad he still remembered where Makino hides the key unlocking the door Luffy quickly rushed inside _

_searching the entire Bar upon not seeing anyone he ran __up to the second floor were everyone lived only to find it….empty just like downstairs in the bar, although a _

_little disappointed in learning no one was home Luffy didn't hesitate to __run in the kitchen a gobble down as much food as possible. (Considering its Luffy let's say ¾ _

_of the food.) Before he slugged upstairs to his old room slightly __surprised to find it exactly how he left it when he left., he then fell asleep waking to an empty house _

_in the morning __before running to school._

_**~~FLASHBACK END~~**_

Sighing to himself Luffy pushed open the door to the party bar and walked in sitting right at the counter with his strawhat covering the majority of his face and he

was humming quietly as he waited for Makino to come around to get his order, looking up when he had heard footsteps coming towards him he was surprised to see

Makino staring at him with a look consisting of Anger and shock, and anguish

"Makin-Mhff!" Luffy started to say but was abruptly cut off as he was pulled into a back-breaking hug.

"L-L-Luffy!" Makino choked out as tears of happiness edged their way down her face.

"AH! Makino why are you crying?!" Luffy asked her as soon as she let go, worried he had done something wrong or accidentally hurt her when he hugged back.

"How are you? Where have you been? Are you hungry? When did you get here?" Makino bombarded him with questions.

"Uh...I-I'm fine, yeah I'm a little hungry, and I came by here yesterday but no one was home..." Luffy answered quickly to stop her rambling.

"Yesterday?... Oh NO! I'm so sorry Luffy! Shanks and I were on our honey moon the past week and Ace stayed at Marco's house! why didn't you call? I would have

made sure to be here to greet you!" Makino announced feeling guilty for not being home, all the while starting to make a Double-patty with extra topping burger for

Luffy to eat.

"Shisisisisi...Don't worry about it! I wanted to surprise you guys anyway! and nice to hear you and Shanks are happy, finally married...sorry for not being there...B-

But glad to know Ace is still... well him."-Luffy replied drooling at the stove bu frowning slightly.

"heh-heh Ace and Shanks are going to be so glad to see you again!"-Makino exclaimed handing over the burger but decided not to bring up the marriage seeing how

Luffy was beating himself up for not being there.

"Hey Makino? Can we keep me being here a secret until dinner? I want to surprise them!"-Luffy grinned accepting the burger with much enthusiasm.

"Hmm...alright." Makino agreed laughing silently._ 'Welcome home Luffy'_

as soon as the bar had closed Makino and Luffy planned out the details of how Luffy should make his grand entrance during dinner-time and how not to get beat up

by Ace.

**~~~Later That Day~~~**

**Shanks P.O.V**

I was walking home from work pissed, I was suppose to introduce a new student in class today! though I still never really found out his name... but not only that,

but the Strawhat's ditched MY class too! is my class really that boring? but i'm the fun teacher! Then again...They have been pretty depresed every since Luffy

disappeared...Or do they really just think I am boring?! if they wanted to be bored they should have stayed in Beckman's class!

"Oh really?"

C-Crap! I said that all out loud! "Hiya Benn!"

"Shanks...so you think of my class as boring?"

Ah he's smirking at me! That means something bad will happen! "N-No not really...I'm just mad! a bunch of my students missed my class and the new student didn't

even show up!"

huh? why does THE Benn Beckman look so surprised?

"I see... well then good-night don't get lost on your way home I believe your in for quite a surprise." Benn smiled.

a surprise? ah! if Beckman is s-smiling? then it must be bad! he getting away! "Say why don't you join us for dinner?"

"...NO..."

"Nonsense! Let's GO!" i couldn't help but laugh listening to Benn protest as i dragged him all the way to the house.

**Ace's P.O.V**

"Oi Marco! Hurry up I don't want to miss Makino's cooking!" I stopped running again I turned to see how far away Marco was...HE'S LIKE 20 FREAKIN' FEET BEHIDE!

"SHUT-UP! the reason we're late is because you decided to fall asleep in the middle of the GOD DAMN ROAD!" Marco yelled back.

Damn him...he knows I can't help it if I fall asleep! I left my stupid pep pills for my Narcolepsy at home! "Whatever! let's hurry up before Shanks eats all the

food!" I Yelled at Marco before tossing him over my shoulder and carrying him home thankfully I didn't have any Narcolepsy attack's but I did run into a Red-haired

man dragging someone with them...Wait...Red-hair?...Red...Hair? "SHANKS?!"

**Shanks P.O.V**

I finally made it home boy Benn is heavy! sheesh what has he been eating?!

"SHANKS?!"

I look up to see a dark-haired Freckle-Faced teen carrying a dude on his shoulders a kidnapping? oh wait...dark hair?...Freckles...Freckle...huh...AH!...Wait a minute?

"ACE?!"

**Everyone P.O.V**

"Hello Marco...I see you were dragged here as well." Beckman greeted glaring slightly at Shanks.

"Tsk, the idiot here decided to take a nap on the road when i happen to come by, then he decides to kidnapp me and bring me here!"-Marco exclaimed hitting Ace

when he fell down asleep AGAIN.

"OW! What'd you hit me for ya jerk!"-Ace exclaimed hitting Marco's jaw.

"Do you men plan on coming in or letting dinner go cold to stand out here and fight?"-Makino yelled clutching a ladle to stop the fight.

seeing the annoyance pouring off of Makino all men present Hollered "W-We're coming!" soon everyone was inside sitting at the big round table in the living

room, but soon Shanks noticed an extra plate full of A LOT of food and apparently Ace noticed as well because he asked before Shanks could.

"Oi Makino why's there another plate set?"-Ace wondered staring at the food not noticing his drool.

"Are we expecting a guest? oh and Ace your drooling~"-Shanks said trying but failing to stifle his laughter.

"Wha? Ah!"-Ace mumbled wiping his drool away quickly.

"Don't worry Ace I made plenty of food. Oh Yes from now on we will be having some one else joining us in our meals again!"-Makino sung shining with happiness.

"HUH?! WHO?!"-Shanks and Ace yelled confused.

"Shisisisisisi ME!"-Yelled a voice from the doorway.


	4. Family Reunion Part 2

**!I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE!**

**~Ps Benn Beckman is referred to as Benn, Becky, Beckman~**

* * *

**Luffy P.O.V**

...SILENCE...

"Why's everyone so quiet and why are you all staring at me? Did I do something wrong?" I asked looking from person to person taking in all their shocked faces.

"Y-You...what are you doing here?!" Ace exclaimed shocked before he tackled Luffy to the ground in a head-lock.

"GAH! Ace let me go!" Oh God is Ace trying to kill me?!

"Luffy!" Ah! Now Shanks is sufforcating me too?!

"H-Hi Shanks...Could you guys get off...I can't breath."

Jumping off of Luffy when they heard him say that Shanks and Ace settled for glaring at him though on the inside they were beyond happy to see him agan.

Finally I can breath again!

**Third person P.O.V**

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!"-Ace yelled whacking Luffy over the head.

"I think Luffy would rather have a meal first because based on his drooling face and sparking eyes, I'd say that he was hungry." Shanks laughed.

"Fine...I guess we could talk about it over din-" Ace started off but was cut off as Luffy slipped out of his grasp and took his place at the table between Beckman and

Makino.

"FOOD! MEAT!" Luffy exclaimed picking up a bone covered with meat and biting the thing off, leaving the bone clean in one huge bite.

"Or I guess we could do it later..." Ace sighed getting up and once again taking his seat at the table between Shanks and Marco.

'_Phew...I can't tell them where I've been. Maybe if I stall them long enough, they'll forget all about it!_~' Luffy thought smiling as he did devoured a bigger piece of

meat.

"You will tell us later. If you think that you can get out of telling us than think again, because you're wrong." Ace said finally taking his first bite.

_'CRAP!'_ Luffy thought pausing in his chewing to look at Ace.

The rest of dinner consisted of Ace and Luffy fighting over food until Ace fell asleep in his, and Marco and Beckman thinking of ways to shield their food from the

bottomless pits known as Luffy, and Ace while Shanks and Makino were smiling happily watching the scenes around them unfold.

**Third person P.O.V**

Dinner that night was quite eventful with food flying in many directions to Luffy and Ace yelling at each other but finally after Makino politely asked the boys to stop

(Politely meaning no more meat if they don't quiet down.) it was peaceful and quiet once more.

"So Lu... are you planning on telling us Where you have been the past TWO YEARS?!" Ace yelled throwing his arms over his head.

"Yes Luffy, I would like to know where you've been as well." Makino asked sternly.

"Wait Makino, he didn't tell you?" Shanks asked surprised.

"No. Anytime I asked him he would change the subject and not look at me." Makino told them frowning.

Curious everyone even Beckman and Marco looked at Luffy waiting for him to fill them all in on his little trip he took two years ago.

"Well..." Shanks mumbled expectantly raised eyebrow at Luffy.

"AH~ You know it doesn't really matter I'm back now, and I don't feel like saying where I've been." Luffy said pouting at them all.

"LU...Spill now..." Ace growled at Luffy squeezing his shoulder HARD.

"**No**. Ace. All I'll say is that I attended school so I'm not behind and I'm already enrolled in One Piece Academy today was my first day!" Luffy announced Starting off

fierce than turning happy.

"W-Wait A MINUTE! YOUR THE NEW STUDENT?!" Shanks shouted pointing accusingly at Luffy.

"Yep." Luffy answered bluntly.

"Why did you skip my class~" Shanks whined quieting down.

"Your class?...Oh! that's because I only went to Becky's class today and lunch then I can home!"Luffy answered once he realized what Shanks was talking about.

"Er...What about home room and first period?" Marco asked confused.

"Oh I missed those because I was lost in school and couldn't find the main office Shisisisisisisisi~" Luffy told them all chuckling.

"You were late on your first day of school?!" Makino exclaimed flabbergasted

"Yep!" Luffy Chirped.

"WOW." Was all Marco said as he stood up to stretch.

"Luffy why weren't you at your other classes?"-Beckman asked leaning back in the chair with a newly opened beer.

"Hmm? oh I left to escape my friends questioning me."-Luffy said standing up and putting his shoes back on.

"Huh? Oi wait Lu where do you think you are going?"-Ace asked worried his brother would leave again though he won't admit it he really did miss Luffy.

"Your not leaving are you?"-Shanks asked in a serious tone.

"Shisisisisisi~ don't worry I'll be back I'm just going for a walk."-Luffy announced waving a hand in front of his face as if to dismiss their worries.

"Oh."-Shanks and Ace said in union both visibly relaxing.

"A Walk? At this time of night?" Marco muttered to himself though everyone heard him.

"Where you walking too?" Beckman asked curiosly.

"...No where special..." Luffy replied which was actually a lie considering he was going to the park wear he had officially meant Marguerite in.

Everyone heard his hesitation in answering.

"O-Ok...but Luffy! don't stay out to late!"-Makino hollered at Luffy as he walked to the door trying to sound stern but was actually sounding happy.

"Alright...see ya~"-Luffy sung as he walked out the front door.


	5. AUTHOR NOTE

_Hi everyone, I'm really sorry about this but I am currently putting ALL of my stories on hiatus._

_I am doing this because I want to at least have one of my stories completed before I continue any of the others._

_I really am sorry about this but I hope you guys can understand. Thanks for the reviews! The hiatus is most likely going too last for ONE YEAR._

_Yeah I know it's a long wait but it will be worth it._


End file.
